


yielding my faith to you.

by BisexGhoul



Series: June [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, can be read as both platonic and/or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: He could swear just a moment ago he was surrounded by the glowing fire and the warmth of what has become, although he would reluctantly admit it even to himself, his family.





	yielding my faith to you.

**Author's Note:**

> On my [akayona tumblr](http://akayona-trash.tumblr.com) I made a post a few days ago saying that I would write something to celebrate hitting the 500 followers mark.
> 
> [moonsbadasschild](http://moonsbadasschild.tumblr.com) asked for: “ JaeKi - “I think… there’s a new Ryokuryuu.” “ so there’s my attempt to it

He could swear just a moment ago he was surrounded by the glowing fire and the warmth of what has become, although he would reluctantly admit it even to himself, his family.

Now he was surrounded by the same dark forest, only that it seemed to be looming over him. The dark bark on the trees high above his head, the branches twisted like claws seemed to be reaching for him. No one was around him, only the clogging heavy mist around his feet up to his knees.

He tried to call out to anyone - anything -, but to no avail, because his voice did not make a sound. He felt like he was choking on the air that clung to him which seemed to only get more and more overwhelming by the second.

He dropped soon enough to his knees given how the atmosphere was keen on suffocating him and it was unyielding. A flicker of hope reflected into his eyes as a bright light seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

He squinted his eyes so he could see better and in the midst of that light, he saw a small child running away from him. Not in fear, but in glee if the giggling echo he left behind was anything to go by. Although fear struck indeed, it affected the older man when he released the child’s hair had the same rich green color as his.

Thanking whatever was up there for being already kneeled because he would have fallen otherwise given how weak his knees were growing, he clutched his hands to his chest as a rippling scream left his body.

Then he jumped awake and was once more surrounded by warm light and care. His hand went up to his cheek and when it pulled away it was damp with his tears.

Taking a shaky deep breath he tried to raise from the pile of warm bodies sleeping around him. He sneaked past the fire and dove into the darkness and towards the river he knew was there.

He stood by its bank and watched as the soft night’s breeze was moving a fallen leaf along the river which sparkled eerily with moonlight.

Soon enough he heard steps in the underbrush as soft as ever and he didn’t even startle when Kija talked.

“I saw you get up. I would have left you alone, but usually, you don’t look so scared, no matter the situation.”

Jae-Ha sighed and looked back at Kija who must have been watching their surroundings when he awoke. He was sure the moonlight also lit his face and made his tear stains shine against his cheeks given the shocked face Kija was pulling.

“I had a dream,” he whispered, a slight break in his voice. “I think...there’s a new Ryokuryuu.”

Jae-Ha turned his back once again to Kija to watch the night’s sky. He heard the Hakuryuu inhale sharply as his words hit him.

Kija opened his mouth as if to try and say any words of comfort to the current Ryokuryuu, but decided against it. Instead, he made his way towards Jae-Ha and rested his hand against his shoulder.

He gave it a light squeeze before muttering. “We will always be your family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all types of feedback so don't be a stranger you give me like motivation and stuffs.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://smokeandneedles.tumblr.com).


End file.
